


— Это тебе! «Плюшки-извинюшки»

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Series: Обманчивое первое впечатление [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Asking out on a Date, Deputy Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: – Мы здесь совсем не для того, чтобы увидеться с Де… с детективом Хейлом.– Стайлз, мы здесь именно для этого, – возразил Скотт.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [“This! These. These are apology muffins.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572621) by [Red_City](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City). 



– Черт! Черт-черт-черт, Скотт, он здесь. Он прямо здесь!  
  
Скотт одарил его скептическим взглядом.  
  
– А где ему еще быть, чувак?  
  
Стайлз хмуро зыркнул в ответ и выглянул из-за стены у двери участка, когда парень, о котором шла речь, повернул голову.  
  
Заместитель шерифа Хейл. Дерек Хейл. Дерек из рода Хейлов. Новый сотрудник полиции Бикон-Хиллс порно-коп Дерек Хейл как ни в чем не бывало сидел за своим столом, словно и не был личным наваждением Стайлза, который сейчас сполз на пол и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
– Я назвал его стриптизером, Скотт. _Стриптизером_! – сдавленно прошипел он сквозь пальцы.  
  
Скотт опустился рядом на корточки и отвел руки Стайлза, пока тот не посмотрел на него.  
  
– И он сам пригласил тебя сюда, сказав, когда будет на работе. Разве нет? Ты же сам говорил.  
  
– Говорил, – буркнул Стайлз, толкнув коленом ногу Скотта.  
  
– У вас все в порядке?  
  
Дернувшись, они повернулись на голос и уставились на шерифа, наблюдавшего со смешинками в глазах за разыгравшейся сценой. Стайлз поднялся на ноги и подхватил коробку, которую принес с собой. Отец подозрительно прищурился, и Стайлз в защитном жесте накрыл свою ношу рукой.  
  
– Пап, привет. Даже не думай, это не тебе. И не смотри на меня так. Ты… это… ты что, ешь картошку фри?!  
  
Шериф на секунду состроил виноватое выражение лица и тут же испортил все впечатление, нагло закинув в рот жареную соломку.  
  
– Думаю, тебе будет интересно, что Хейл еще не ходил на обед. Потому что я, возможно, упомянул, что ты собираешься сегодня наведаться в участок.  
  
– Это… мне все равно. Почему меня это должно интересовать? – залепетал Стайлз, на что Скотт только фыркнул. Склонившись в сторону, Стайлз выглянул из-за плеча отца и увидел, как Дерек, только что смотревший прямо на него, быстро отвернулся. – Мы здесь совсем не для того, чтобы увидеться с Де… с детективом Хейлом.  
  
– Стайлз, мы здесь именно для этого, – возразил Скотт.  
  
Стайлз поджал губы.  
  
– Ладно. Может быть. Не смотри на меня так, пап. И вообще, пока! И больше никакой картошки фри! – Стайлз протиснулся мимо отца, приблизился к столу Дерека и осторожно примостил коробку рядом с его рукой.  
  
– Мистер Стилински, – произнес Дерек, развернувшись к нему всем корпусом.  
  
– О, боже, не надо, пожалуйста. Просто Стайлз. Привет.  
  
– Привет, – ответил Дерек, почти улыбнувшись. Он посмотрел на коробку, по которой Стайлз нервно барабанил пальцами. – Что это?  
  
– Это тебе! «Плюшки-извинюшки». Вот.  
  
– «Плюшки-извинюшки»?  
  
– «Плюшки-извинюшки», – кивнул Стайлз и пододвинул коробку ближе, не поднимая взгляд.  
  
– И почему ты принес мне «Плюшки-извинюшки»?  
  
– Потому-у-у, – протянул Стайлз, – что я должен извиниться. Прости. За… эм… то недоразумение. И за то, что не поверил тебе. Сомневаюсь, что ты собирался познакомиться с сыном босса _таким_ способом, – усмехнулся он.  
  
Дерек в ответ засмеялся. Прогресс.  
  
– На самом деле, должен признаться, что это был не первый случай.  
  
Стайлз вскинул взгляд, открыв и закрыв рот, и сложил руки на груди.  
  
– Не… это уже случалось? – спросил он. – Ты… Кто?.. Кто-то перепутал тебя с копом-стриптизером?  
  
– Кроме тебя? – спросил Дерек, приподняв бровь. Стайлз закатил глаза. – Это был девичник. Поступила жалоба на шум. Должно быть, они наняли стриптизеров, а я просто их опередил.  
  
– Ну, конечно, – рассмеялся Стайлз.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся в ответ, и Стайлз завис. Потому что, матерьбожья, у Дерека были невероятные глаза. Все остальное, конечно, тоже было выше всяческих похвал, но когда они разговаривали в прошлый раз, на Дереке были солнцезащитные очки, и Стайлз просто не смог рассмотреть его глаз. Какого они цвета?  
  
– Стайлз? – позвал Дерек, и тот понял, что буквально завис. Черт.  
  
– А? Что?  
  
– Ты в порядке?  
  
– Да, просто… отвлекся, извини. Что ты говорил?  
  
Дерек снова приподнял бровь, и Стайлзу пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не смотреть в его глаза, потому что, _черт-черт-черт_ , он просто не мог сосредоточиться.  
  
– Я спросил, с чем мои плюшки?  
  
– О, точно! С банановой начинкой, потому что кто не любит банановую начинку? А у моей бабушки был удивительный секретный рецепт и… Так, стоп. Что с твоим лицом?  
  
Дерек невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
  
– Хм, нет, ничего.  
  
– Все нормально? Это странно, что я принес тебе плюшки? Да-да, я знаю, что это немного странно, но мне было неудобно, что я назвал тебя… Перепутал с…  
  
– Нет, все в порядке, – перебил его причитания Дерек. – Это мило. Спасибо.  
  
– Да? Ты уверен? Просто, ты выглядишь… Ты не любишь плюшки?  
  
– У него аллергия на бананы.  
  
Стайлз пораженно повернулся на прозвучавший сбоку глубокий голос и посмотрел на офицера Бойда, который даже не глянул в их сторону, продолжая невозмутимо просматривать документы.  
  
– Бойд, – прошипел Дерек.  
  
– Ну, ты не собирался ему говорить, – произнес Бойд, до сих пор не потрудившись оторвать взгляд от бумаг.  
  
Стайлз повернулся к Дереку.  
  
– Ты… у тебя аллергия на бананы.  
  
– Да. Извини, – вздохнул Дерек.  
  
– Дерек! Ты не должен извиняться за то, что у тебя аллергия на бананы! Поверить не могу, что ты не собирался мне ничего говорить! Я пытался тебя _отравить_! – воскликнул Стайлз, безостановочно размахивая руками. – Я не могу поверить в это. Сначала стриптизер, а теперь _яд_! О боже мой, боже мой. Поверить не могу!  
  
– Стайлз, все хорошо, прости, я должен был…  
  
– Нет-нет, не обращай на меня внимания, я просто постою здесь и подумаю, какие еще можно придумать способы, чтобы наверняка обломать себе секс. Не то чтобы я… Это не… Боже мой. Заткнись, Стайлз, заткнись! – он зажал рот ладонью, сгорая от стыда, пока Дерек стоял и потешался над ним. Повернувшись, Стайлз заметил, что Бойд тоже улыбался, по-прежнему не поднимая головы.  
  
– Я рад, что мои страдания тебя веселят, Бойд. И мне жаль, мне очень-очень жаль, Дерек, э-эм, офицер Хейл, то есть... господи, заткнись! Я все испортил! У меня ведь был план, – простонал Стайлз.  
  
– Какой? – заинтересованно спросил Дерек, и так как ниже уже падать было некуда, Стайлз честно ответил:  
  
– Сначала я собирался тебя очаровать, – произнес он и, когда Дерек поощрительно кивнул, продолжил: – Вручить тебе «Плюшки-извинюшки», название которых не должно было звучать так стремно, как предупреждал Скотт. А потом, возможно, ты сказал бы что-нибудь смешное, а я бы посмеялся и ответил, что плюшки не могут полностью компенсировать мою оплошность, и я бы пригласил тебя на ужин, чтобы извиниться по-настоящему, а затем…  
  
– Да.  
  
Стайлз замолчал на полуслове и уставился на Дерека, который… покраснел? Серьезно?  
  
– Ты… Что?  
  
– Да, я хотел бы с тобой поужинать.  
  
На долгий миг повисла тишина, пока Стайлз пытался собрать в кучу разбежавшиеся мысли в пустой голове.  
  
– Постой, «да»? Ты сказал «да»? После того, как я пытался тебя убить и не поверил, что ты не стриптизер? Нихрена себе!  
  
Дерек мягко улыбнулся, и Стайлз понял, что готов хоть каждый день выставлять себя на посмешище, если будет получать положительный ответ.  
  
– Хорошо. Хорошо. Ужин. Пожалуйста, не ешь «плюшки-извинюшки» и не умирай, потому что ты только что согласился поужинать со мной, и я не переживу, если все сорвется.  
  
– О, Господи, – пробурчал Бойд, за что получил косой взгляд Дерека.  
  
– Я не буду есть «плюшки-извинюшки», – произнес он настолько искренне, что Стайлз не сдержал улыбки.  
  
– Ладно, это хорошо. Хорошо. Господи, нужно прекратить говорить «хорошо». Скотт, где Скотт? Я должен уехать, пока окончательно все не испортил. Хорошо. Хорошо. Черт! – Стайлз всплеснул руками и резко развернулся, едва не врезавшись в дверь кабинета отца. Господи, за что ему такая жизнь? И такой болтливый язык.  
  
Схватив за руку Скотта, который приглушенно посетовал на грубое обращение, Стайлз потащил того к лифтам, прежде чем сообразил, что…  
  
– О, нет. О, _нет_! – застонал Стайлз.  
  
– Что «о, нет»? – спросил Скотт, пытаясь расправить воротник, в который вцепился Стайлз.  
  
– Я сейчас вернусь. Не. Шевелись.  
  
Стайлз решительно направился обратно в участок и посмотрел на Дерека, который стоял к нему спиной, а затем повернулся, когда Бойд кивнул ему за спину.  
  
– Стайлз? Я думал, ты…  
  
– Я забыл взять твой номер телефона. Чтобы мы могли созвониться и договориться об ужине. Конечно, я забыл, потому что хотел быть милым и обаятельным, но вселенная, видимо, меня за что-то ненавидит.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся, словно ему нравилось то, как Стайлз постоянно лажает. Что ж, отличные новости для Стайлза.  
  
– Так, э-эм, могу я получить его? – спросил он и протянул Дереку телефон, чтобы тот ввел свой номер.  
  
И пока Дерек с мягкой улыбкой вбивал цифры, Стайлз завис, разглядывая его щетину и прикидывая, такая ли она мягкая на ощупь, как кажется на вид? Он настолько погрузился в свои фантазии, что почти удивился, когда Дерек вернул ему телефон.  
  
– Напиши мне, чтобы у меня высветился твой номер, – попросил Дерек, по-прежнему улыбаясь. Стайлз кивнул, боясь открыть рот и выпустить на волю очередную порцию безумных мыслей. Он засунул телефон в карман, помахал на прощание, развернулся на каблуках и гордо промаршировал за дверь, не слушая смешки следующего за ним Скотта.  
  
– Чувак, ты _такой_ красный.  
  
– Заткнись.  
  
Спустя десять минут Стайлз почти ударился в панику, не в силах отыскать номер телефона Дерека. Не мог же тот его не сохранить! Пришлось пролистать всю книгу контактов в алфавитном порядке, пока наконец… Да, нашел!  
  
Кому: **«Не стриптизер»**  
_Если думаешь, что это смешно, то подумай еще раз._  
  
Через несколько секунд пришел ответ.  
  
От: **«Не стриптизер»**  
_Ну, теперь ты записан у меня как «Не сатанист», так что мы квиты._  
  
Кому: **«Не стриптизер»**  
_Ты не знаешь этого наверняка. А вдруг?_  
  
От: **«Не стриптизер»**  
_Твой папа говорит, что ты не сатанист._  
  
Кому: **«Не стриптизер»**  
_Читер._  
  
От: **«Не стриптизер»**  
:D

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился фик, пожалуйста, не поленитесь перейти по ссылке и поблагодарить автора хотя бы лайклом :D  
> вам мелочь, а ему приятно ❤.❤


End file.
